


The Last Time

by Asraella



Series: What Could Have Been [1]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Gen, Kidnapping, Other, Parent Death, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: L remembers the day his parents died.
Series: What Could Have Been [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845265
Kudos: 11





	The Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Wammy Week 2020, Day 1:Origins. 
> 
> This is based on a long fic I will be posting in the future.

“Promise me, L, that you will not come out until these men leave.”

I promised her the way a child would, not knowing the implications of my words.

“Yes, Mama. I promise.”

“Good boy, Love.”

I can still feel her kiss on my cheek before she shut the door. It would be the final affection she would ever show me. The hush from her lips as she pressed her finger to them would be the last sound I would remember that wasn’t forced through her dying breaths.

If I had known those were the last moments I would have a mother, I would have said I love you one more time, instead of nodding at her to indicate my intention of obedience.

She tucked me securely among the coats and umbrellas and I felt safe hidden behind my incompetent protectors.

My home looked distorted through the louver doors, but all memories are distorted through a child’s eyes, although the tan long coats of the strangers in our home are burned vividly in my mind.

There were suddenly so many angry voices, the loudest being my father’s. I had never heard him raise his voice. He was always so patient and calm.

I didn’t know it at the time, but the only thing he loved more than his work and his artifacts were me and my mother. 

Three pops and the house fell into an abrupt silence.

I would never see him again.

It wasn’t long before they came for her. She tried desperately to keep them from the room I was in, but it was easy to push her out of the way as they overturned every surface in the house.

“We must always be careful with the treasures from father’s work” she would tell me when I would get rambunctious and play a little too roughly in his study.

These men were wrecking the house and upsetting her.

“Where is it?”

“I told you I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t lie to me!”

The sound of his hand against her jaw sounded like porcelain cracking.

“Please, if you tell me what you’re looking for I will try to find it in the museum…please.”

…The way her voice trembled…

“Don’t you think we already went there you stupid bitch?”

“Fuck this. Get rid of her. She isn’t going to tell us anything.”

There was no sound to accompany the wound that pierced her flesh before the life slowly drain in crimson from her abdomen.

She always helped me when I would get injured. This was no skinned knee or bump on the head, but severity was lost on childhood innocence. I wanted to help her, I wanted to kiss it and make it all better. I could heal her the way she always healed me.

“Get away from my mama!”

“No L!”

It was too late. I had already given away my existence.

“Fuck! There’s a kid? How did you not know there was a fucking kid? We could’ve used him as leverage to make her talk.”

“Run L. Run!”

The words ran in bloody trails down her lips and dripped from her chin.

Try as I might, I was too small to escape the hand that grabbed me. How easy it was for him to pick me up by the back of the shirt, like a ragdoll made of flesh and bone.

“Do I kill it?”

“No. Let’s see if we can get anything out of him. Kids have a funny way of knowing things they don’t know they know.”

I wiggled and thrashed and I bit him when he tried to still me. His hand to my cheek felt like fire as I spit out the three baby teeth he knocked from my skull, a bitter metallic filling my mouth.

My mother’s eyes looked like glass as she slumped to the floor. Even in her dying moments she still tried to claw her way to me, to save me.

“No…”

She never spoke again.

“What do I do with it?”

“We still got that cage in the basement back at the house. We can keep him there. See if we can get anything out of him. His birthday might be the combination for a safe somewhere. I know that son of a bitch father of his has it. I just need to know where. Keep the little bastard still, would you?”

The large, sweaty hand gripped my throat and restricted my breaths. The image of my mother’s lifeless body would be the last thing I would see as the room slowly faded to black.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on [Tumblr](https://my-one-true-l.tumblr.com/)🖤


End file.
